Forum:Are the fruits of some of the SH Pirates already awakened?
The way I see it, in a way, yeah. Chopper: Before he timeskip, Chopper was able to obtain 8 total different froms using the ability of his fruit and a drug that he created, the Rumble Balls. The way Zoan fruits work was that the consumer of a Zoan fruit was able to obtain 3 different forms. Their original form, thier fruit's full form, and a hybrid form. You already know this, but I'll give an example anyways. Lucci had his human form, a full Leopard form, and a hybrid form. He actually had 2 hybrid forms but the second one was obtained using a Rokushki technique, which is irrevlevant to this discussion. Anyways, Chooper's use of rumble balls disrupted his fruit's properties and he was able to obtain additional forms. After the time skip, Chopper became proficient enough in these forms to be able to use them natually, use them without the disruption of his normal fruit. His Monster Point however still needed the rumble balls to be used. In my opinion, it's quite clear that his Monster Point is his awakened form. It is extremely similar to actual awakened Zoans that we've seen in the past, namely the Impel Down Jailer Beasts. To me, this shows that Chopper has partially awakened his fruit. He's mastered his fruit to the point of obtaining additional forms seperate of the normal 3 forms, but his fully awakened "monster" form has yet to be mastered, still needing a rumble ball to be utilized. Robin: Her abilities allow her to spawn any part of her body, anywhere, with spawn amount of around 100. She's been known to generate giant limbs, but they were not fully formed and only looked like limbs. For example, her giant hands merely consisted of 100 regular sized hands grouped very closely together to look like a giant hand. After the timeskip, she's mastered her fruit to point of allowing her to spawn actual giant limbs. Hell, she can even generate clothing (which in-universe should be noteworth). Has she completely awakened her fruit? I don't think so, since it seems rather limited for an awakened ability, but I can't really think of anything else awakening would grant her. Brook: I have no idea how his fruit works. His Revive-revive fruit allows him to revive once after death, but somehow he has obtained additonal abilities that allow him to "access the underworld" to freeze stuff and survive having his head lopped off, which is a fatal wound and shouldn't allow him to live considering his fruit's main ability has already been used up. Does this mean his fruit is awakened? Probably, since I have no idea how this stuff is related to the ability to revive once after death. What do you guys think? This is of course all my opinion and I'm not trying to convince anyone. I just wanted to state that I'm convinced some SHs have awakened or partially awakened their fruit. BigFatJuicyMonkies (talk) 23:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC) BigFatJuicyMonkies (talk) 23:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC) BigFatJuicyMonkies (talk) 23:44, January 31, 2016 (UTC)